


I can't help but love you

by keithkogane_07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), Guard Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), kind of slow burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkogane_07/pseuds/keithkogane_07
Summary: A young Blade of Marmora member, Keith Kogane: a stubborn, hotheaded, unsociable but highly skilled fighter, is assigned to be the personal guard of the Prince of Altea, Lance: a charismatic young man who attempts to flirt with everyone, loves to cause trouble and of course, loves to annoy his new guard. Slowly, but surely, over time the Prince starts to have feelings for Keith and finds himself in a deep hole of having a hopeless crush...But does Keith feel the same and will their positions keep them apart?l





	1. Introductions

“ You’ve got to be kidding me. Why do I have be the Prince’s guard? Why can’t you or someone else do it?” Keith grumbled as he dragged his feet along one of the many castle hallways. This wasn’t his first time in the Castle of Lions but he still couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed at the magnificent structure. 

“ You know I already have my duties Keith. Besides, maybe this’ll be good for you- getting to go out and see other things besides that training room...Oh! And actually speaking to people for once” the tall and broad man beside him said. Shiro was one of the most trusted guards of Altea. He wasn’t a member of the Blade however he knew Kolivan and Keith well- in fact, it was him who had recommended Keith to the King of Altea as a guard for his son...Not that Keith needed to know that. 

“ I’m speaking to you aren’t I? Doesn’t that count for anything?” Keith cocked an eyebrow as he shot a glance up to Shiro. He would admit that he was a rather reserved person- not liking too much attention or social events. If he wasn’t in his room, he’d be in the training room of the Blade’s base, just because it was the only place he could really get some peace and quiet. This would be his first time away from the base that had become his home. He had already been shown to his room and dumped whatever little belongings he had brought with him, so now it was time to actually meet this Prince. Despite the amount of times he had been here, he had never personally met him- seeing him from a considerable distance was about all the contact he had had.

Eventually the two stopped outside the grand doors that lead to the throne room. Keith took in a deep breath as he knew that the young Prince was just behind them.  
“ Now remember your manners...The Prince can be...very forward but he’s honestly a great guy. Just be polite and at least try a smile.” Shiro had leaned down slightly to mutter. However all he got in return, was a shrug and a sigh.  
“ Right I got it...” Keith mumbled back. He put his arms behind him as the large doors opened, revealing a glow that came from the throne room. Shiro stepped into the room, motioning for Keith to follow which he did. The room was huge: it was decorated with various types of Altean flowers and small glowing lights. The large windows allowed the bright sunlight to shine in, only emphasisng the beauty of the room. At one end of the room was the Altean family: The King Alfor, Princess Allura and Prince Lance.  
“ Shiro! Welcome back, I trust your journey was successful?” Alfor greeted with his usual kind smile. He walked to Shiro and Keith, meeting them halfway.  
“ Yes it was indeed Sire. I brought one of the best Blade members as promised. This is Keith” he gave him a gentle nudge.  
“ O-oh yeah...Umm...Pleasure to meet you sire.” Keith stuttered. He bowed his head slightly, just as Shiro had advised him to, making his long hair fall down over his face. The young Blade looked back up after a moment or two to see the King’s approving smile.  
“ And you, Keith. I’ve heard a lot about you from Shiro. In fact, he’s the one who recommended you” The King grinned as he nodded at Shiro. He then announced that he’d be with them in a few minutes as he turned and headed back to the end of the room, going to talk to his son.  
Shiro could just feel the cold and harsh glare he was getting from Keith and he let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“ You...you set me up for this shit?” Keith grumbled as Shiro turned to him sharply, telling him to hush.  
“ Watch your language. As for your question...Yeah I did. Only because I know that this’ll help you! Like I said before, you barley go out and socialise. You spend all your time in your room or training when you aren't out on missions"

" Yes but that's how I like it, thank you very much. How do you know I'll be any good at this anyway?" Keith sighed, pretty much giving in with arguing with Shiro as he knew it was rare for him to win anyway. Shiro didn't get a chance to answer Keith's last question as the King returned with his son in tow. The Prince was slightly tanned with a light build, white hair that almost glowed along with his blue Altean markings that rested just below his deep blue eyes that would put any ocean to shame. Keith couldn't help but stare in awe at him, his mouth dropping. He could feel Shiro snickering beside him and he quickly attempted to compose himself as the two royals approached

" This is my son, Lance. Lance this is your new guard, Keith." Alford introduced the two and Lance stepped out from behind his Father to take a closer look.The young Prince eyed up the Blade in front of him- admiring the thick and long black hair, the pale complexion and those captivating violet eyes.  
"...You're kinda short huh?" Lance snickered as Keith cocked an eyebrow and sent a sharp glare to the Prince. Alfor just rolled his eyes with a tired sigh.

" Lance, come on..." he mumbled and Lance chuckled and waved his hand.

" Alright alright, I apologise... but nice to meet you...Keith, was it?" he offered his slim hand out and Keith hesitantly did the same, the two meeting for a brief handshake.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the King to go over Keith's new duties: keep an eye on Lance pretty much 24/7, escort him to and from places, make sure he's safe- all that jazz. Keith wasn't gonna lie but, this was probably going to exhausting based on the fact that Lance never seemed to stop moving or he would very rarely shut up. Truth be told, Lance was just a very happy go lucky person and there was nothing wrong with that, it was just the fact that Keith hated any social situation with anyone.

At least Keith would have Shiro here too so at least he wasn't completely alone or with people he didn't know. Not that he had let Shiro off with this just yet but for the time being, he didn't really have time to be salty about it as Keith was thrown into his duties pretty much straight away. 

Lance had wanted to go for a walk around the gardens just outside the castle so, of course, Keith was required to go with him. It was surprisingly silent until they reached their destination- that's when the many questions started.

" So...how come you don't look like one of them? You're not purple and you don't have the ears...or the eyes or the fangs. Are you like some sort of other race?" Lance questioned as he resorted to walking backwards so that he could face Keith while they-or he- spoke. Keith could already tell there were going to be many questions to follow up.

" I'm only half Galra... I don't look it but if I get angry enough then my Galra side will start to show. It's happened once or twice." he responded, keeping it mostly clean and simple. His gaze was wondering to his surroundings, the various Altean flowers were covering bushes and trees around the gardens- the same flowers the throne room was decorated with, just far more out here.

" Ah okay...explains the height as well I suppose...though it doesn't explain that mullet. Like seriously ? A mullet?" Lance raised an eyebrow as the other sighed

" It's not a mullet. It's just long." 

" I know a mullet when I see one. That's gonna be your nickname! I'm gonna call you mullet!"

" Please don't." It had only been a few minutes alone with this guy and Keith was already beginning to question his life choices. What the hell had Shiro gotten him into...


	2. Moonlight Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a late update! I just didn't have time to finish and upload the chapter butttttt here it is now! <3

Every day so far had pretty much been the same as the one before- wake up, check on Lance, escort him around for the day (which normally included trying to talk him out of doing dumb shit but getting dragged along anyway), then stay outside his room for a while at night if he was asked to, and then back to the peace and quiet of his own room and company. As much as he would grumble throughout the day about how annoying Lance could be, he would never admit it, but he actually was starting to enjoy his time here. He found most of Lance’s shenanigans rather amusing as they usually failed or ended up making the Prince look ridiculous, which was enough to swipe a chuckle from Keith.  
Though he needed sleep after each day was up, he rarely got the amount he’d like to. There was good nights where he’d be out like a light, but then there was also nights where he would spend the night just staring at the ceiling and cursing life. 

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. After trying several methods to get himself to sleep, Keith let out a very irritated groan before hauling himself up and out of bed- throwing his casual attire on rather than his Blade armour. He slipped on the red and white boots that reached half way up his calf, along with his red cropped jacket (a tad impractical but stylish). Everyone else in the castle should be asleep so he figured it would be a good idea to just go for a wander around, maybe try clear his head. The young blade quietly opened his door and slipped out to go and aimlessly walk around the castles empty halls.

Keith wasn’t the only one awake though. In his own room, the Prince was also having a hard time when it came to sleep on this particular night. This was a rare occasion, however, as normally as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was pretty much dead to the world around him- being a real deep sleeper and one that didn’t care to be disturbed during his ‘beauty sleep’. He couldn’t put his finger on why he couldn’t sleep, all he knew is that he was coming restless- finding it hard to just stay still. Lance stood up with a sigh and he pulled his blue robe on over his pyjamas before sliding outside his own door and heading into the hall.  
———

Keith was just wandering around, not sure where exactly he was going. It was quiet and calm, just how Keith liked it. The halls main lights had been switched off and that left the blue lights that lined the floor and walls as the only light source, but in a way, it made it more calming. The young Blade only stopped when he came across a window that looked out onto the gardens- which only looked more beautiful at night as the flowers glowed in the moons light.

“ Beautiful isn’t it?” a familiar voice said, right next to Keith’s ear, making him jump back and turn sharply to the new company. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Prince standing there, a soft smile painted on his face. 

“ Prince Lance…? You should be in bed, asleep. What are you doing out here so late?” Keith turned to him as he brushed his hair from his face.

“ You can just call me Lance…we went over this” The Prince let out a light chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“ I couldn’t sleep… counting stars just wasn’t working for me. How about you? Sleep giving you a hard time too?” he asked, turning himself a little more to look at Keith who sighed and nodded.

“ Yeah. It’s nothing new though- just annoying…my body is tired but isn’t giving in to sleep.” he explained. He hadn’t seemed to notice this before but the moonlight complimented Lance even more. Keith would be lying if he said that he didn’t think Lance was attractive, but it would be unprofessional of him to say so- well technically it would be to even think it but Keith broke that rule already. The light shining through the window only emphasised the beauty of his blue eyes and made it look like his hair was glowing. Keith was definitely staring at this point so he mentally slapped himself to snap out of it, quickly snapping out it and turning his head away, trying to ignore the heat going across his nose and cheeks.

Lance hadn’t really noticed him staring because at the same time, he was staring at Keith. Like Keith, he thought the moons light complimented him immensely. His dark, raven hair sort of shined when the light hit it and made his violet eyes shine and gleam. It was the first time Lance had seen Keith in something other than his armour, and he honestly wasn’t complaining. Around the same time as Keith, he had caught himself staring and turned away with the same small blush on his face as the two fell silent. 

“ U-um… W-would you like me to walk you back to your room?” Keith eventually stuttered out, gazing back over at Lance. He didn't know what else to say, plus they both needed to sleep...although whether Keith's body would cooperate and let him sleep was a different matter.

“ Huh? Oh! Y-yeah sure..” Lance responded. The two then started walking, side by side, back to the Prince’s room. They mainly stayed in silence all the way there, not really sure what to say to each other. At one point, their hands brushed together, making both boys turn return back to their flustered states, but even so Keith couldn’t help the occasional glance over at the Prince. 

When they found themselves outside the door to Lance’s room, they sort of lingered for a moment before Lance pushed open the door and went back inside, but turning around and leaning on the doorframe before he looked at Keith with a soft and sweet smile.

“ Goodnight Keith.” he said, keeping his voice quiet and soft.

“ Goodnight…Lance..” Keith mumbled, a small but visible smile showing itself.

Lance couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he slowly shut the door, leaning back against it with a sigh, but he still had the smile, which only grew as he realised something- did Keith just…smile? At him? The thought made a blush creep back onto Lance’s face.

Once the door had shut, Keith stayed put for a minute or two before starting to slowly head back to his room. He glanced back to Lance’s room a few times as his own smile stayed, which was both a rare and new thing to him. Even when he got back to his room, he couldn’t seem to get the Prince out of his mind and it was at that moment when both Keith and Lance seemed to have realised something, leaving them both with the same thought: 

“ Oh shit..”


	3. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter as I just wanted to have one chapter specifically for this part of the story! Also thank you for the positive feedback I've had so far! <3

“ HUNK! I’M HAVING A CRISIS”.  
Lance had woken up earlier than usual and after not being able to get the previous night out of his head, he went straight to the kitchens to pay a visit to his best friend-also head chef- Hunk, as he knew he would be the first and only one in there right now. As soon as the kitchen doors were flung open, Hunk immediately knew who the visitor was. Who else would be so rowdy at this time of the morning. 

“ If it’s about your facemasks or something weird you’ve found on your skin then I don’t want to know buddy.” Hunk sighed as he turned to face the Prince. That was usually what Lance counted as a ‘crisis’. But for some reason he knew that this was different. Lance looked genuinely frustrated so it only struck worry into the chef. Instead of brushing this off, he pulled up a chair and gestured Lance to sit down which he did- well more like he slumped down.

“ What’s up? You look seriously frustrated man..” Hunk asked as he sat himself down opposite him.

“ That’s because I am…” Lance groaned and he dragged his hands down his face, pulling his skin down to the point where it looked like his eyes were going to just jump out his skull. He was frustrated and he knew exactly why. Hunk was his best friend and he trusted him not to say anything- to keep it strictly between them. He saw his friend looking at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity in his eyes. However that didn’t stop Lance from rambling rather than getting straight to the point.

“ Oh my god I didn’t realise how one person could make me so…so…FRUSTRATED. His hair is stupid but it looks so soft…His voice is stupid but it’s so smooth and silky- is that even possible? I don’t know but that’s what it is. He’s small but god he’s got a great build and he’s so pretty and OH those eyes! So deep and captivating, I feel like I could get lost in them for hours-“

“ Get to the point Lance” Hunk interrupted but he had a sly smile on his face as now he knew exactly what was making the Prince feel this way, he just wanted to hear him admit it. It took a few moments of silence but eventually Lance slumped right down in the chair, running a hand through his snowy white hair. 

“ I think I’ve got a crush Hunk.” 

—————————————— 

“ Jesus Keith… You look like you haven’t slept a wink all night!” Shiro exclaimed after he had opened the door to let the young blade inside. It was pretty unusual for Keith to purposefully seek Shiro out and especially unusual for him to personally come to Shiro’s room…on purpose. Keith did look pretty sleep-deprived: his hair was a mess, his eyes almost had dark circles under them and he was slouching and shuffling along…not to mention that he had put his shoes on the wrong feet this morning but he had noticed before even leaving his own room. 

“ That’s because I haven’t” Keith deadpanned as he shuffled into Shiro’s room, hearing the door close behind him. This was his first time in here but it didn’t look any different to Keith’s own room. If anything, it was just a little bigger. The tired boy let himself fall into a chair after being instructed by Shiro to sit down.

“ So…this is pretty unusual…actively seeking me out. Is something wrong?” The older male asked as he simply stood in front of Keith, his arms folded and brows knitted together in concern. Keith gave a mere shrug in response to the question as he let out a deep sigh.

“ I don’t know…There’s been something playing on my mind all night but I need to somehow push it out of my head.” The blade explained as he ran a hand through his messy hair before continuing.

“ I think…I think I like someone…” he added quietly but he immediately regretted admitting that when he looked up to see an unmistakable grin plastered on Shiro’s face.

“ And why’s that a problem? Brushing aside the fact you need to work on basic social interactions” Shiro remarked. He really didn’t see what the big deal was…that was until Keith explained a little more.

“ Someone like me shouldn’t be involved that way with someone like him…he’s royalty for crying out loud and I’m just me…plus we haven’t even known each other for that long!” he sighed and leaned forward in the chair, letting his elbows rest on his knees as he out his head in his hands. It took a moment for Shiro to click on but when he did, his arms dropped down to his side and his mouth gaped.

“ You don’t mean…the Prince do you..? Lance?” He asked quietly, to which Keith just simply nodded his head, choosing not to make eye contact or even dare look up at the man in front of him. Shiro was glad that Keith seemed to be more openminded about something like this however, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadness and a little guilt over who it was that Keith seemed to have feelings for.


	4. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling time! I'm not sure about this chapter but here it is anyway! <3

“WHAT?!” Lance had almost fell out of his chair at Hunk’s accusation.

 

“ You like that guard!” The chef simply repeated.  
“The one that goes everywhere with you! I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes…even you didn’t realise it.” Hunk’s smile only got wider as he continued. He was honestly happy for his best friend.

“….oh god I do…” Lance said as he leaned back in the chair, going back to his slouching position. The Prince sighed. How was he supposed to deal with this? He had only known Keith for what, a week? But he couldn’t help his feelings…even though he knew the difficulties that came with these feelings.

“ That’s great man! Aw I totally think you guys would be cute!” the chef carried on, his eyes almost lighting up as he thought about it. However his smile soon disappeared as Lance mumbled something.

“ but even if Keith felt the same…we couldn’t be together…it would never be allowed.” he frowned. Lance did like the idea of having something with Keith, but again, it just couldn’t be.

“ oh…yeah…but maybe…maybe it’s worth telling him? You never know…you guys could still have something” Hunk suggested. He didn’t know a lot about this sort of thing although he did have Shay- his girlfriend- which earned him constant teasing from Lance at first. Lance did want to tell Keith, but he didn’t see the point if nothing would become of it but…maybe Hunk was right and they could have it in secret? Maybe they could sneak around when nobody else was around and have their own relationship. Lance didn’t know how long that would last but surely it was worth a shot- if Keith felt the same way that is.  
So instead of rejecting the idea, the Prince nodded with his signature smile, now feeling better. 

“ Yeah…Yeah you’re right! I’m gonna tell him…uhh I don’t know when but I’m gonna! Actually no screw that- I’m gonna tell him tonight!” The Prince jumped up from his chair and headed to the kitchen doors, turning to wave back to Hunk  
“ Thanks buddy! I owe you one!” He called with a grin as he strode back out into the hall, feeling way better about this now, he just hoped Keith felt the same. He didn’t want to tell Keith till later on- at night- because then he could be certain that nobody else would be around and he wouldn’t have to worry about someone overhearing them. But how was he going to do it?

\----------------------------------------------------

The Prince made his way back to his room, closing the door and letting out a deep sigh once he walked in. Pacing his room wasn’t sparking any ideas in his head- so he settled for standing in front of the mirror, just staring at his own reflection.

“…Hey Keith~ you know what? Red is a great colour on you…yeah no that’s not gonna work…uhhh come on Lance…” He went back to pacing for a few minutes, stroking his chin in thought before stopping back in front of the mirror.

“ Heyyy Keith, you’re small so does that mean you’re funsize- NO GOD THATS TERRIBLE.” Lance groaned, dragging his hands through his hair and down his face before shaking himself an pointing finger guns while winking, at the mirror (so basically himself) 

“ Hey Keith…wanna have a bonding moment?” He even added his sly smirk afterwards, just sort of…holding the position for a moment until he stood up straight and sighed.   
‘ One last shot…’ he thought, not hearing his bedroom door open as he stared at himself, striking another flirty pose.

“ You know, you’re so small…does that mean you’re compensating for that downs-“ Lance didn’t get to finish the way he wanted- instead it finished off with an incredibly high pitched scream as he jumped back from the mirror, having noticed that he had company.

“ ALLURA! GIVE ME SOME WARNING NEXT TIME” He shrieked as his sister simply raised an eyebrow 

“ I knocked…what the quiznack were you doing? Actually, do I want to know?” She asked, not sure if she actually did or not…though she knew what her brother was like. Allura and Lance shared the same Altean features, the only difference being the colour of her markings under her eyes: hers being pink, not blue. 

Lance hadn’t even noticed he was on the floor until now, as Allura reached her hand out to help him up. He took her hand with a grumble- something about privacy- and he brushed himself off.  
“ Why are you here anyways? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, anywhere but here?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow, clearly not as amused as she was. Her grin didn’t falter as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.

“ Can’t I come visit my little brother without a reason?”   
“ You were born like a few minutes before I was! That does not make you older!”  
“ It actually does.”  
“ does not!”  
“ So why were you flirting with yourself in the mirror?”  
“ Wha- I wasn’t!”  
“ Yes you were”   
“ I wasn-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Lance said, already leaving no room for any more arguments.

“ I just came to tell you that Pidge messed with your facemask stuff so don’t use it unless you want a case of the slipperies like Coran” she giggled and laughed as she watched Lance’s face drop with horror as he rushed into his bathroom, where he kept the said stuff.

“ What the quiznack?! How did she even- UGH WHY ME” The Prince groaned, ignoring his sisters laughter from the other room.


	5. Loverboy Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter either but I wanted to update this and bring in Shatt! I actually already have the next chapter written out too and I'm really looking forward to posting it... What do people think of this story so far? Should I hold off Klance for a little longer to just get to it? I'm planning for this to be quite a long fic so either decision won't impact how long it is! Also, is there anything specific anyone actually wants to happen in future chapters? I'd love to know <3

“ No fucking chance” The young blade huffed as he sat up straight in his chair, arms folded over his chest as he looked up to Shiro- who was more than amused. He had pushed aside the doubts about this as he repeated what he had previously said.

“ Okay first off, language…and second of all, why not! You should tell him” The older male shrugged as he mirrored Keith’s pose. 

“ He’ll probably laugh at me and then I’ll have to go the rest of my lowly life stuck listening to the endless snickering and teasing…and don’t even get me started on Matt” Keith sighed and pulled his hair down over his face as he tried not to even think about it. He’d be completely humiliated if he told Lance and then had it shoved back at him for the rest of time.

“ Aw come on. Matt’s not that bad…sometimes…rarely…okay maybe he is but he’s only playing.” Shiro defended…not so well. Matt was the prankster along with his sister, Katie, although she was never called that. She preferred to be known as Pidge. The siblings would constantly mess around if they weren’t working on any tech stuff around the castle. Together, they were an absolute nightmare- Keith was afraid he would fall asleep around them cause he knew he’d wake up with something crude on his face.

“ That was a pretty shit attempt at defending your…what is it you call him? Your mutual partner- god why are you so weird sometimes…” Keith sighed but couldn’t help the small snicker that escaped past his lips. He tilted his head back and brushed his hair back from his face, wondering what he should do.  
He could either listen to Shiro and take the risk or he could wallow in self pity and forever admire Lance from afar…the latter sounded pretty appealing to him.  
Buuuuut Shiro wasn’t having it.

“ Keith, you and I both know you will regret if you don’t tell him and he ends up feeling the same way. Sometimes you’ve just got to take these risks if you want to go somewhere you know?” he explained but the response he got was not one that he expected.

“ Says the guy who literally asked his boyfriend out in a bathroom after throwing up on him cause he had too much nunville…”  
“ Wha- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” Shiro’s jaw almost dropped before he came to the realisation. He pinched the bridge of his scared nose and groaned.  
“ Pidge.” They both said in unison. He should’ve known- though he was surprised that it wasn’t actually Matt that had told Keith. Speaking of Matt, Shiro snapped his head towards the door when it flew open to reveal a man, with his hair tied back, at the door and Keith really didn’t like the abnormally wide grin on his face. The new presence slowly stalked over to Keith, leaning right in his face, making Keith sink down in the chair even more in an attempt to get away.

“ So…I heard your little dilemma…loverboy~” he chimed as Shiro cocked an eyebrow.  
“ You were listening?!” Keith exclaimed, not being able to stop his face going a light shade of red as Matt simply shrugged, Shiro pulling him back by his shirt collar.  
“Oh Keith...Keith Keith Keith... I see all. I hear all. I know all…" Matt started, his face suddenly becoming serious- something Keith rarely saw. "...Yeah I was listening” he grinned, the serious expression changing back into his normal, happy go lucky one. Keith groaned as Matt turned to Shiro who looked as though he was conflicted on whether to be annoyed or amused. 

“ But seriously Shiro is right man! You’ll never know unless you try!”  
Great…so it was currently two against one. Could Keith even get his way out of this? Probably not. The young blade let out a sigh as he looked up at the two in front of him, Shiro’s arm around Matt’s shoulders and Matt’s arm around Shiro’s waist. They were pretty cute together, though Keith wouldn’t ever say that too them. He had pretty much zoned out until Matt snapped his fingers, a smile coming to his face as he had thought of something.

“ Why don’t you ask him to dance with you at this ball/party thing tonight? That would be a perfect opportunity!” he explained. Shiro nodded his head in agreement, finding Matt’s idea a good one…Keith just didn’t know what he was talking about.

“ The what now?” he questioned, his brows knitting together in both slight concern and curiosity. This was the first time he was hearing about this. Was there some sort of special occasion he wasn’t aware of?

“ Oh…Yeah I forgot to tell him..” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, having completely forgotten about the event.

“ Shiro! You’re the last person I would expect to forget about something like this..” Matt sighed but he brushed it off as he temporarily released Shiro to explain to Keith what this whole ball thing was about…with unnecessarily large and dramatic hand gestures.

From what Keith had gathered, it wasn’t a special occasion. The family just enjoyed get togethers and holding events such as this. It was their idea of fun and much to the slightly introverted Keith’s dismay, he was being forced to go ( both to have fun and to help with security) by none other than team Shatt.

——————————————————————

The night was already in full swing by the time Keith had got there. The hall was bustling with people- or aliens rather- that were just enjoying themselves and taking the chance to relax. The crowd was a fair mix of Alteans and a few other races of aliens, though Keith couldn’t really tell who or what was what. He hadn’t been in a room with so many, especially so many from all different races, though he sort of admired the fact that everyone got along together. It didn’t matter what species you were from, you were accepted here without question.

Keith had already been left on his own as Shiro had been asked to speak with Alfor and Matt had went to probably cause trouble with Pidge. Keith hadn’t exactly been instructed to keep an eye on a specific area so he figured he’d just wander around and keep an eye out for anything…and maybe for a certain someone…though he wasn’t planning to ask him for a dance. There was no way he’d be able to get the right words out his mouth and he’d probably end up blurting out a lot of random crap that more than likely, wouldn’t make any sense…but he wouldn’t ever be able to deny the fact he wanted to because he really did. He really wanted to be able to talk to Lance and to be close to him.


	6. You are the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just get to Klance because I really wanted to post this update! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter and it has definitely been my favourite to write so far! The song the lyrics are from is 'You are the reason' by Callum Scott. It gave me the inspiration for this chapter! <3

It was probably halfway through the night by now and Keith had spent the majority of his time leaning up against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he just spectated from the side. Despite him being there for security reasons, he wasn’t wearing his Blade armour, but instead a red and white Altean suit type of thing, something the King had kindly given him to wear for this night as he didn’t have anything else that would be suited.

Occasionally he would take a drink- not nunville though. After hearing Shiro’s confession story after drinking the stuff (and many others that included not feeling too great after) he had decided against even looking at the stuff. Though this sort of looked fun, Keith had no idea how to dance so in a way he was glad he was just here for security. However, the young blade couldn’t help but let his gaze constantly drift over to Lance, who was dressed to the nines (nothing unusual for the Prince) as he mingled with the guests and showed off his dreamy smile, his snowy hair- just everything. Little did Keith know though, Lance would often glance over when Keith wasn’t looking. The Prince longed to go over and talk and maybe…ask him to dance- but every time he went to go and do that, someone would start talking to him or pull him into an unescapable death grip to dance. Yet when Lance had finally broke free from his latest dance partner, he spotted Keith not that far away from him and it was then that he decided to just go for it.

 

 _“ Now or never Lance…”_ he told himself as he inhaled deeply and started to make his way over to the lonely boy. He stalked over slowly but he froze when Keith looked his way.

 _‘ Don’t you dare back out now. Just do it you idiot!_ ’ his mind told him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved a little closer until he was right in front of the young guard.

Red lights seemed to loom over Keith and blue ones over Lance, fading into a soft purple between them. The Altean Prince gave a soft smile before holding out his hand, hoping the gesture alone would be enough to tell Keith what he was hinting at- though he figured he should ask just in case.

“ May I have this dance?” he asked, the music seeming to drown out despite it being almost ridiculously loud.

Keith wasn’t sure whether to just run away or actually suck it up and do the thing he was so nervous yet longing to do. He had unintentionally tensed up just at the thought of dancing, or attempting to, filled him with nerves…but this was Lance…

“ yeah…of course…” he smiled back.

He slowly took the Prince’s hand, his own hands shaking, allowing himself to relax and at least try to enjoy himself. The blade let himself be pulled over and onto the dance floor and he subconsciously rested a hand on Lance’s waist while the other brought his onto Keith’s shoulder. Their free hands came together and they intertwined their fingers before starting to move, slowly but smoothly.

It was so hard for Keith to maintain eye contact with anyone but right here, right now, with Lance… it was easy. His own violet eyes locked with Lance’s deep blue ones as they moved their way around the floor, being wary of the others even though it felt like nobody else was in the room with them.

**_There goes my heart beating…cause you are the reason…_ **

Keith couldn’t draw his attention away from Lance even if he wanted to. It was like he was under some sort of spell that made his heart race, his head spin and his hands shake.

**_I’m losing my sleep…please come back now…_ **

For someone who was never good at connecting with people, he had fallen for Lance unbelievably fast. He didn’t know what it was about him but there was something…something that just drew him to the other.

**_And there goes my mind racing…and you are the reason…_ **

Keith wasn’t even focused on what he was doing- how he was dancing. Though to his surprise, he hadn’t stumbled over or stood on Lance by accident…yet. He just felt so relaxed and at ease right now- because of this one person he had known for little more than a week.

**_That I’m still breathing…I’m hopeless now…_ **

It was just him and Lance…nobody else…just them. It was as if they were in their own little world, not giving a care about anyone who could be watching. They were in their element and they were with each other- that was all that mattered. They stayed lost in each others eyes throughout the whole song- completely engulfed in the sweet moment…Yet near the end of the song, Keith was sure Lance had gotten closer-closer than they were before…

**_I don’t wanna fight no more…I don’t wanna hurt no more…_ **

Lance was leaning closer, though they were pretty close already from dancing together, he had shifted closer while trying to ignore the soft blush spreading across his face.

**_I don’t wanna cry no more…Come back, I need you to hold me closer now…_ **

Keith leaned in closer.

**_Just a little closer now…Come a little closer now…_ **

Their faces were just inches apart now as Lance’s warm hand drifted from Keith’s shoulder to cup his face gently.

_**I need you to hold me tonight…** _

The gap between them disappeared and time stopped as Keith felt Lance’s lips lock onto his.

**_I’d climb every mountain…I’d swim every ocean…_ **

They both let their eyes fall close and their bodies relax as they leaned into one another, not caring about their positions anymore. Not caring that they shouldn’t be doing this- especially in a room full of people.

**_Just to be with you…And fix what I’ve broken…_ **

This was it. Their feelings for each other became clear and neither of them cared anymore.

**_Cause I need you to see…_ **

Keith had undeniable feelings for the Prince and now he knew that there was no hiding from them. Lance had extremely deep feelings in return and now they had proved it…to themselves and each other.

**_That you are the reason..._ **


	7. Authors Note

Hey, so this isn't an update however the update will be up tomorrow! I've just been busy with some stuff but everything has settled down now so the chapter is just being finished up and will be up tomorrow! Thanks for being patient <3


	8. Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Next chapter with our gay sons! <3

The two parted and gazed at each other for a moment before the realisation of what had just happened hit Keith. His violet eyes widened and he hesitantly drew his hands away from Lance, his face full of both shock and slight terror.

“ I…I-I’m so sorry…” He stuttered and before Lance could say anything, Keith was already pushing past other guests to go out. The Prince reached out for him but he missed, causing him to stumble forward, so he attempted to call out instead.

“ Keith! Wait!” He called but it appeared the other hadn’t heard him. Lance looked around at the others and it appeared that a few people had noticed…which wasn’t really a good thing so he quickly collected himself and sped after the other.

Keith just ran out the hall altogether, running down the hall and not caring where it led to. He couldn’t believe he just kissed Lance- The Prince of Altea. The young blade found his way back to his room in his mad rush, not hesitating to burst through the door and slam it before colliding with his bed.

“ Oh my fucking god. I’m an idiot! I kissed him! The goddamn Prince! I’m so screwed…”

He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow- being a gay disaster. Emotions were sort of running wild at this point- he was full with both shock and embarrassment but also he couldn’t deny how much he liked it. The feeling of Lance’s soft lips on his own, the feeling of their arms around each other.

“ But he’s so damn attractive, it kills me…that hair…the smile, the eyes- Oh for fuck sake I’m hopeless…” He groaned once but he was interrupted by a timid knock at the bedroom door, making the boy lift his head from his current comfort pillow.

“ Keith? I know you’re in there. I can hear your gay panic.” Shiro’s voice called, to which Keith let out a sigh of relief, feeling bad that he was happy it wasn't the person who was currently making hi head spin and hands shake...again. Before Keith could even grant his entrance, the door was open and the older male walked in.

“ What happened? I saw you run out and Lance come after y-“

“ I kissed Lance.”

“….You what? You…KISSED Lance?!” Shiro’s hand flew to his mouth in shock as he just stared at the boy in front of him. “ You kissed him…AND THEN YOU RAN AWAY?!” He added, much to Keith’s delight. The young blade shoved his face back into his pillow with an obnoxiously loud groan which was enough to tell Shiro not to mention anything else.

 

* * *

 Lance had attempted to run after his guard but he was caught by his Father who was ,thankfully, oblivious to the situation. What had even happened? He kissed Keith and next thing he knew, he was gone. Had he done something wrong? Was the kiss bad? Or did Keith not just feel that way- though surely if he didn't, he wouldn't have kissed back right?

The Prince had to resist the urge to ignore his Father and continue chasing down the other boy. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his name being called for the second time, but his gaze was fixed on the direction which Keith had ran in.

" Lance? Is everything okay son?" the King asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 

The Prince sighed and gave in, turning to face him. He couldn't tell the King what had just happened- what was really wrong because... he had kissed Keith, his guard. Not wanting to get Keith or himself in trouble, he put on a smile and shook his head.

" O-oh nothing...I uhh... just lost my dance partner that's all..." Lance bit down on his bottom lip and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

" But I think I'm gonna head back to my room...I'm not feeling too well so I think I should get some sleep" He said. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie as he didn't feel great..but that was because of what had happened. His Father's brows furrowed in concern as he nodded slowly.

" Do you need someone to accompany you?"

" No no...I'll be okay...Just enjoy yourself Father. I'll see you tomorrow... Goodnight!" Lance said, perhaps a little too quickly. He was planning to just coincidently walk past Keith's room- even though he would going out his way to pass it.

But nevertheless, the Prince still headed out in that direction after his Father said his goodnight. He strolled the now dimly lit halls as the music from the hall become fainter as he got further away. It wasn't exactly hard to find Keith's room but Lance hadn't actually been inside before. Sure he'd passed it a few times and had seen Keith go inside as well but yeah, he hadn't seen inside. What was he even going to say? Should he apologise and put it past them? Or should he make a point to talk about it so he knew what was going on? He figured he'd just wing it when he got there.

When he found the room he was looking for, Lance saw the door slightly ajar, letting a little stream of light into the hallway. As the Prince got closer, he could hear talking, immediately recognising the voices of Keith and Shiro. He had known Shiro and Keith were close so it wasn't a surprise really. As he edged to the door he heard the conversation between them and instead of walking in, he just stayed and listened for a moment. 

" Yes I kissed him and yes I ran away! What's your point?" Keith grumbled, his voice muffled from the pillow.  
" So...You kiss the guy you like...this guy thats apparently been driving you crazy, and you run away?" Lance's ears perked up a little at that- Keith liked him? So, he didn't run away because of that...so why did he then? Lance edged a little closer, eager to hear more. Maybe he would just happen to hear the truth.

" Yes...I...I don't even know what happened...It wasn't bad. It was far from bad! No, it was great but...He's the prince Shiro and I know what you and Matt said but it really can't be...He's supposed to be with someone special- someone royal! There's nothing special about me...nothing at all..." the young blade sighed, finally releasing the pillow from his death grip.

Lance felt his heart sink a little. How could Keith think that? He had such an urge to just bust in there and shake some sense into him but...he was right about the royal thing. Lance would have to be with someone royal traditionally but who said they couldn't be the first to change that.  
The Prince listened for a little longer before he leaned on the door, leaning a little too far and falling right through only to land on his front with a thud. He could feel the two pairs of eyes on him as he slowly looked up only to be met by silence.

"...I'm just gonna leave you guys to talk..." Shiro muttered eventually before swiftly strolling out the room, choosing to ignore the daggering glare from Keith as he did so. Keith sighed and dropped the expression before turning his gaze back to the boy still on the ground.

" You gonna stay down there all night or are you going to come and sit up here?"


	9. Brave enough to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, I apologise! But it's here! I feel like these chapters aren't very good but I'm definitely going to try improve them majorly. <3

Well…this was awkward…

Lance had moved himself up to sit on the bed beside Keith, the two sitting in silence as Keith stayed hugging his pillow and Lance fiddled with his hands.

“ So…are we gonna talk or…just sit in silence? Cause I’d rather not sit and have a conversation with myself you know?” Lance sighed, turning his head to glance at the boy beside him.

He felt a little nervous to be honest, he just wanted to know why Keith had ran out but he didn’t want actually ask him…though maybe it would be easier to just get it over with. The Prince sighed again and cleared his throat, turning his whole body to face the other.

“ Keith…I don’t know if I did something wrong but-“

“ I’m sorry.” Lance was cut off by the young blade, making him lose his train of thought.

“ Wha- well you don’t need to apologise…I just want to know what happened… w-we kissed and you just…ran out” Lance’s brow furrowed in concern as he kept his gaze fixed on Keith, who hadn’t budged- he was still sitting cross legged on the bed, facing the door as he sighed. The Prince let out another sigh before placing his hand on the others shoulder, making Keith flinch slightly at the touch.

“ I panicked…” The blade admitted, finally letting his current cuddle buddy from to the floor, uncrossing his legs in the process, still not able to bring himself to look at Lance.

“ Lance…I like you. But this isn’t going to work…You’re the Prince and I’m just…me. I’m no prince and I’m no royalty. Yeah sure maybe we could have something in secret but you’ll have to marry someone royal. How can you expect me to just sit and watch that? I don’t care if we haven’t known each other for long, I care for you more than I care to admit” Keith explained, finally turning his head towards the prince.

He felt like he was being a little dramatic but he might as well just say what he was feeling- better now than never.

“ So what if I’m a prince? I don’t care! In case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t do what I’m told- especially if it’s you who’s telling me to, well…telling me not to more like.”  Lance chuckled a little and he was relieved when the boy next to him did too.

 

* * *

The two spent the next few hours just lying on Keith’s bed and staring up at the ceiling. Lance was lying on his side, resting his cheek on his hand, arm propped up on the pillow as he looked at Keith who was lying on his back, hands resting behind his head comfortably.

“ So…you think I’m stubborn?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow to which the prince scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ I don’t think- I _KNOW_ you’re stubborn! You’re also always grumpy looking, barley ever smile, and you always look like you’re going to a funeral” Lance stated as he counted off the statement on his fingers.

“ Okay first off- I’m not stubborn, I’m just not as happy-go-lucky as you are. Second of all, I can’t help that my armour is black! That’s just the Blade uniform and besides, it has purple on it too!” Keith defended as he sat up a little, now propping himself up on his elbows as he turned his head to look at the other boy. Lance just smiled innocently and he chuckled.

“ Keith…sweetheart… You are the most stubborn person I know! You are drop-dead gorgeous, I’ll give you that, but you are most definitely stubborn. End of. Final.” The Prince had sat up in the midst of his sentence, crossing his arms over his chest. However, he couldn’t help but crack a smile as he saw Keith mirroring his posture and pouting.

“ Yeah yeah whatever… anyway are you actually planning on leaving tonight?” The blade asked bluntly.

“ Oh! How charming. That’s no way to talk to your Prince!”

“ Yeah? Well are you planning to get your royal backside out of my room tonight…Your Highness?” Keith even unfolded his arms and stood up to give Lance a very exaggerated bow.

“ Okay just because you added ‘your highness’ on the end of that, it doesn’t make it any better. Though I will let you off for another kiss?” Lance grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned over towards Keith who just stared at him, not quite sure what to do. Even so, Lance wasn't expecting the words that came of Keith's mouth next.

“ Lance I…I can’t…” The quiet mumble was enough to send Lance into silence, his expression dropping as he leaned back with a rather disappointed look on his face.

“ What do you mean…you can’t what…?” The prince asked quietly.

“ I can’t do this…And yes I know we haven’t tried but- Lance, a Prince and a mere guard? It’s forbidden! And you of all people should know that! I’m sorry…I know I love you but…we should…try to forget it”

Keith let his head drop and his voice trail off as he looked at Lance, immediately regretting what he had said when he saw Lance move to get off the bed. The Blade reached for his hand, grasping it in his own only for the prince to yank it away again.

“ No… You want to forget it? Fine. Consider it forgotten about. Don’t bother showing up tomorrow morning, I can handle things myself.” Lance snapped , trying his best to contain his voice crack as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, storming off down the hall to hide in his room.

Keith sat on his bed in a little shock, not sure what to do- should he have gone after him? But if he did, wouldn’t that have made it worse? He picked up the pillow once again and looked at it before throwing it across the room in frustration at his own stupidity before throwing himself down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

“ Fucking hell… I wish I was brave enough to love you…”


	10. We kiss, we make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I've just been really busy and had a bit of a writers block but finally here it is! <3

One day…Three days…A week. So far it had been a week since the kiss. Since the fall out. Lance hadn’t actually expected Keith to listen to him: he hadn’t turned up every morning like he used to or, well…at all. He did regret saying that and he regretted walking out on Keith instead of trying to talk it out.

Of course, Hunk and Pidge knew all about this- thanks to Lance never really shutting up about it. Despite them telling the Prince to just go and talk to Keith but he was too afraid to actually follow that through.

“ What if he just slams the door in my face and tells me to fuck off?” Lance whined, in the same chair and the same spot as he had been when talking to Hunk about his helpless crush on his guard.

“ Now normally, I would say something like ‘Oh he wouldn’t do that to the Prince of Altea!’- but honestly I wouldn’t put it past him. From what Matt has told me, and from what I’ve seen and heard…he sounds pretty stubborn and not afraid to do that.” Pidge, also Matt’s little sister, shrugged as she picked out of one of the many jars of some sort of candy Hunk had stashed away in the kitchen…they didn’t stay hidden from her for very long though.

“ I mean…no offence buddy but maybe you should’ve heard him out? I know that it would’ve been hard to hear him say you guys should just forget about it but…I don’t know..I’ve never been in this situation..” Hunk sighed, giving the Prince an apologetic look as he felt bad for not being able to help as much.

“ No it’s just…” Lance sighed  
“ We kissed! And…he ran out but I chased after him and then we…we just talked about stuff and it was all nice and sweet. Then..I’m not even really sure what happened but something did and then I told him not to bother showing up and…well he hasn’t.” The prince sighed again and sank down in his chair, like he had before.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go and talk to Keith. In fact, he’d made it a point to walk past the others room whenever he was out and wandering the castle. He couldn’t help it. But every time, he had such an urge to just knock and see if he would get an answer but every time…he’d back out and just…continue with his day. He hadn’t said anything to his Father about Keith not showing up because one- he’d have to explain the whole situation because he was a bad liar and just didn’t like lying to anyone, especially his Father. Also two- because he didn’t want to get Keith into trouble. Actually, he was surprised his Father hadn’t noticed- that or he had and was just choosing to say nothing, for now anyway.

“ You know what? Screw it…I’m just gonna go and talk to him. What’s the worst that can happen right? We’re adults…we can talk like adults too.” Lance nodded, agreeing with himself before Pidge or Hunk even said anything to agree or disagree with him.  
Didn’t stop Pidge from making her own snarky remarks though as she snorted at Lance’s statement.

“ Lance…the day you act like an adult will be the same day that Matt stops playing pranks on everyone…and we both know that day will never come” She shrugged as Hunk snickered a little, finding the comment rather amusing but also true…it wasn’t that they didn’t think Lance acted like an adult…they just liked to tease the young prince.

“ You know sometimes I feel like you guys don’t even see me as a prince” Lance pouted, folding his arms over his chest as the other two smiled.

“ Of course we don’t….we see you as our best buddy!” The chef cheered and that was enough to make Lance chuckle and smile at his friends. He figured that it was probably best to just go and get this talk over with otherwise the two would get nowhere.

The prince said goodbye to Pidge and Hunk, who’d made him promise to come and tell them all about the supposed talk he was going to have with Keith, and went off to head down the long and nicely lit halls. He hadn’t been walking for long before he felt himself get knocked to the floor with a yelp.

“ Hey! Watch where you’re go- Keith?” he was surprised to see the young blade just across from him, also on the floor but he was more surprised to see some sort of Altean flowers spilled over the floor and partly on his lap, as well as a small bouquet next to Keith. The blade looked at Lance before quickly scrambling to gather the scattered flowers on the floor and quickly shove them behind him with a flushed face.

“ O-oh shit…Hey Lance…” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before fixing his gaze on the other, who looked pretty confused.

“….what’re you uhh…doing? Got somewhere to be?” The prince asked, eyeing the flowers.  
“…someone to see?” he added quietly.

“ Wha- n-no! Well yeah but…it’s not what you think!” Keith took a breath and pulled the bouquet to his lap.  
“ I was…coming to apologise..and to give you these” he mumbled, holding the said flowers up to hide his face. Lance suddenly felt his whole facial expression soften and his heart almost melted as he took them away from the blades face.

“ That’s…really sweet Keith…but I was actually coming to apologise to you.” the prince chuckled nervously as he smiled a little at Keith.  
“what? apologise for what? I’m the one who told you to forget about what happened..”  
“ Yeah but I heard what you said when I left…and it made me understand it a little more…I was just to afraid to talk to you…”  
“ You heard that?”  
“ No but now I know that you did say something so spill!” Lance grinned, shuffling a little closer to Keith.  
“….do I have to….?" Keith sighed and hung his head down, but he still peeked at Lance through his hair and much to his 'joy', the prince was nodding.

" Fine...I said... I said that I wish I was brave enough.." he mumbled.

" Brave enough? Brave enough for what?"

" To love you, you idiot."

" Okay first off, I am not an idiot...Secondly, what do you mean...? Why are you scared to be with me...?" Lance wasn't sure if he should be taking some sort of offence to that but he decided not to...he just didn't get why Keith was scared. 

 " It's not that I'm scared to be with you. I'm scared to love you..you're a Prince Lance and I'm scared that if I love you and get too close then it will all be taken away...Because you'll have to go and marry some other prince or princess and then that'll be that. I'll have to watch someone I love marry someone else because we can't be together... and I know that isn't your fault but how can you expect me to do that?" The young blade was looking directly at the prince now, both wanting and not wanting an answer. Well...It was kinda too late for the whole 'I'm not going to love you' thing cause he had already fallen for this guy...hard. He only had broke his gaze for a second when he felt a hand on his own cold and trembling one.

 " Hey...Just because I'm a prince and you're not, that doesn't mean we can't be together...I'm willing to make it work...but are you?" The lowered his voice, almost as if he was scared to ask...but he needed to know the answer. Of course he was willing to make it work, he just needed to know if Keith was too.

 "...I am..." Keith eventually mumbled and the Altean prince didn't hesitate to practically pounce on the other, embracing him with an undeniable grin spread across his face.

 " Then let's d-" before he knew it, Keith had leaned up and pressed their lips together for the second time and to both of them- it was just as amazing as the first time.


	11. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...My apologies for a very late update, I just kinda lost inspiration but I think...I might be able to take this story somewhere..This is only a short chapter but I plan to upload the next one tomorrow. <3

A few days later-

 

_"WHAT?"_ the young Prince's voice was loud enough for probably everyone in the castle to hear at this point...but he didn't really care at this particular moment. 

" Lance, keep your voice down! I'm already losing my hearing enough with age...I would appreciate it if you didn't add on to that." Alford sighed as he rubbed his temples, his gaze locking back onto his son with the childish pout. 

" Okay rude- but seriously! I thought we had dropped the whole marriage thing? Allura is the one supposed to be finding a husband not me! I'm not interested." Lance groaned as he paced back and forth in front of his father, just taking a moment to process this all. He really wasn't interested, not just because he didn't want to marry a stranger but as far as he was concerned, he had already found the perfect, mullet haired guy...although his father didn't need to know about that...or did he?

" We've been through this, Allura is next in line but you still need to consider the optio-"

" What if I've already found someone?" Lance blurted out, earning a surprised expression from the King.

" You what? I thought you just said you weren't interested?"

" Well yeah I'm not interested in any of the people you've got in mind...cause I have someone. Someone way better than a stranger and someone who is definitely going to make me happy." the Prince explained. 

"...Who? I would like to meet this person." The King smiled which Lance really wasn't expecting...but hey that worked for him.

" Uh...I-I guess I could invite them to dinner...tonight? You could meet hi-them then.." a sheepish smile curled ono his lips as he paused his pacing and turned to face his Father. This was...interesting and definitely wasn't where he was expecting this to go.

" Sounds like a plan. I look forward to meeting this mystery person...I will see you both at dinner and...let's just have it between us. Father and son time too." The King stood up from his throne and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, genuinely happy to hear he may have found someone. 

Lance beamed as he nodded eagerly and hugged his Father tightly. 

This could either go really well or really bad...

* * *

 

" What? Lance no way-" Keith started, sitting upright on the others bed with a grunt. The Prince followed suit.

" Come on Keith! I think it's going to go really well! Father never even questioned about the royal or not royal thing so it wouldn't hurt to give this a go! Pleeeeaaaase?" Oh no... there was the puppy dog eyes that Keith could never say no to. Like literally ever. The longest he had gone without agreeing was probably about five minutes because Lance just never, ever gave up.

Those ocean eyes only seemed to get bigger until Keith groaned and flopped back down on the bed, closing his eyes and using his arms behind his head as a pillow.

"Fine. If it makes you happy." he muttered before he felt a new sudden weight on top of him, although it wasn't rocket science to figure out the source. He didn't open his eyes but he happily moved his arms down to wrap around the body on top of him. Lance was pretty proud of himself considering that didn't take very long...at all.

" Thank you...it'll be fine. Though we're gonna need to like, do something with your hair and give you a different set of clothes...give you a bath-"

"Are you saying I smell?" Keith mumbled, cracking an eye open to look at the other, who quickly shook his head.

" No! You don't smell but if we wanna seriously make an impression then we gotta go all out you know? Plus...you're actually a little sweaty from training...and well okay maybe you do smell a li-" The Prince didn't get to finish his sentence as he was prominently tossed off the bed and onto the cold floor.

" Hey! That was rude! Keith, KEEF. " Fake snoring and pretending to be asleep?...low blow Keith.

" You are not asleep! For one you don't even snore so I know you aren't! Wake up! Wakeeeeee UPPPPPP!" Lance prodded his side, shook him, tried pushing him off the bed but jesus, Keith was like a dead weight here. Lance groaned and eventually gave up before getting an idea.

He padded over to the small table that sat by the window, grabbing the water jug and coming back over before just tossing it over the smaller boy, who shot upright with a yelp, his hair now soaked and dripping down over his face.

' BATHTIME!" Lance grinned as Keith jumped up to grab hold of the Prince, who swiftly dodged out of the way, cackling with laughter.

" Lance you little shit get your ass over here!"


End file.
